Cookies
by Ocimi
Summary: Chrom gets dragged to the kitchen to make cookies, well, they try to make cookies.


"I know what I'm going to do today!" I shouted with glee, running towards the exit of the barracks with a smile playing on my face. "

And what is that, exactly?" A smooth voice said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned and smiled even wider seeing my friend and leader leaning against the wall next to the door with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, something super fun. Want to join me?" I said it in a suspicious way, hoping to get him to join me. Despite how brilliant Chrom is, when the two of us are alone we can get into some weird situations.

"Well, of course. We make the perfect team don't we?" He said, pushing himself away from the wall and following me as I walked into town, a little more calm now. "Yeah, true. Okay, so here is the deal." I said with a straight face.

"We have to go to the, uck, market. I know, I know, terrible." Chrom chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh the horror."

"I know!" 

* * *

It was a rather successful shop we did at the market, I got everything I needed and a little extra for something else I had planned for a later date.

"Okay, so, when are you going to explain what we are doing?" Chrom asked, shifting the bag he was carrying into a more comfortable position.

"Hmm, probably just before we start, no time to back out! You're stuck with it once we start." I chuckle darkly. There are two things Chrom hates, losing and any kind of cooking.

"...I fear for my life." He joked, causing me to break into a wide grin and giggle.

"Good."

Once Chrom and I placed everything we bought onto the table in the kitchen I decided to explain what we would be doing.

"Okay, hear me out. It'll be fun I promise! We're going to make cookies! Please don't run away!" I begged grabbing onto his wrist once I saw his eyes darken when he found out we were baking.

"Oh gods, why?" He said, looking at the ceiling. "I can never say no to you." I grinned slyly at him when he said that.

"Great let's get started!" Chrom groaned when I said that.

* * *

"Okay. So you ready to measure my blue haired friend?"

"Yeah, yeah." And with that we were off, measuring, pouring and mixing our ingredients into a giant bowl.

"Uh, Chrom... did you eat all the chocolate chips?" I asked, looking around trying to find them. "No, did you?" I shook my head negative and we glanced at each other.

"Gaius!" we chorused causing him to startle and drop the chocolate chips. Moving quickly I snatched them back and threw him a dangerous glare over my shoulder.

"Back to work!" I say to Chrom pretending the whack him.

"Hmm, how about, no?" He says, giving me an evil smile before throwing flour at my face.

"Eek!" I shriek, face pale as, well, flour. "You're so going to pay!" I shout, also throwing flour at him. He barely manages to dodge before launching his own handful. I dodge and tackle him before smearing flour onto his face.

"Hah!" I grin, sitting on his chest.

"You know, if someone walks in they might get the wrong idea." He says, grinning.

"Let them talk, I won this flour war."

"You keep telling yourself that." He says, trying to sit up.

"I will." I smirk, moving back enough so he can lean on his elbows. His smile widens as he, without me noticing, reaches and grabs flour, dumping some on my hair.

"Oh my god. MY HAIR! You're going to pay for that!" I growl, in his ear, shoving him back down to the floor.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" He taunts. I chuckle darkly and his face takes a concerned edge.

"Nothing, dearest Chrom. Nothing." I giggle darkly at the end of my sentence, getting off him and walking to the table, sitting on it and dangling my legs.

"If Frederick catches you sitting on the table he'll have your head. I won't save you this time."

"If Frederick catches you sitting on the dirty floor he'll probably apologize, to be honest." I mumble, shaking my head. Chrom laughed and jumped to his feet. I gave him my best glare and tempted to brush the flour out of my hair with my hands. Once that was done I tried to wipe it off my face.

"Hey, you missed a spot." I said, watching as Chrom dusted the flour off his face.

"Where?" "Here, let me get it." I said, gesturing him closer.

"Okay." He brought his face closer to mine, not that I noticed how intimate it probably looked. I was too concentrated on the flour on his face. I gently brushed my hand against his cheek, managing to dust the flour off, but before I could tell him it was gone, he brought his hand up to my face and leaned in. Startled I froze, eyes wide.

"You missed some too." He said, an odd look on his face.

"Where?" I breathed, noticing how close we were.

"Here, let me get it." He echoed me earlier, leaning in and connecting our lips. Immediately my eyes closed and I kissed back. Soon we pulled apart, me breathless and face red, him grinning.

"I think I got it."

"Really?" I breathed, still breathless. He grinned and pulled me off the table and into his chest.

"Yeah. It was tough to get off, want me to double check?"

"Oh, please do." I smile at him and he kisses me once again.


End file.
